nscdcfandomcom-20200216-history
AD-5 Saurfang
The AD-5 Saurfang, is the Primary Main Battle Tank of the Azerothian Union. The tank is named after a renowned family of warriors, the Saurfangs. History Conflicts: [http://facebooknations.wikia.com/wiki/Laptev-ARN_Conflict Laptev-ARN war] During the war, the AD-5 saw little combat. War against the Grand Alliance AD-5's engaged many Grand Alliance armoured vehicles during the short war. 1st Red Dragon Society (RDS) War The AD-5 saw some action. Alcari Alliance-APFC war Azerothian tanks engaged Alcari tanks during this war, mostly AD-5 models, but the first combat that the upgraded AD-5A's saw. [http://facebooknations.wikia.com/wiki/The_Grand_Republican_Civil_War Grand Alliance Civil War] A small battalion was on Octarius was on the planet at the time of the Grand Alliance's invasion of the planet. Several Marine and Maroon Army armoured divisions later came to liberate the planet, the tanks were upgraded to the AD-5A configuration [[Third Great War|'Third Great War']] The AD-5A was the primary armoured fighting vehicle during the first half of the Third Great War, The AD-5-35-2 was also developed in this time to counter the massive Enclave aerial assaults. Other Anti-aircraft weapons were either too lightly armoured or unable to keep up a high rate of fire to counter the massive airborne infantry threat. [http://facebooknations.wikia.com/wiki/Rappelberg_War Rappelberg War] 2nd RDS war Like the first war, the AD-5A saw action. [[Arminian Crisis|'Arminian Crisis']] Azerothian AD-5A's engaged Arminian Armoured techincals. The techincal's 20mm cannon was unable to penetrate the Titansteel armour of the AD-5. Great Expansion The AD-5 saw zero action during this phase of expansion but was used for security. [http://facebooknations.wikia.com/wiki/Barlat-Laptev_War Barlat-Laptev War] Azerothian armoured units saw zero action during this war, though several units were on standby. Great Zombie war of 2059 The AD-5A saw a lot of action during the Great Zombie war, though there was zero armour on armour engagements against the zombies, the AD-5 did preform well in an anti-infantry role. [[The Five Second Flashpoint|'The Five Second Flashpoint']] The AD-5 saw no combat during the flashpoint, but several marine tank battalions were deployed. [[Operation Grizzled Protector|'Operation Grizzled Protector']] Several hundred tanks were deployed to the New Canterlot Republic to take part in the peacekeeping efforts. The AD-5A did engage several Iranian made tanks during the Peace Keeping Operation along with several Tarakian M1's and M5's. [[World War III|'World War III']] The Saurfang saw a lot of action during the Third World War, with deployments into China, Afghanistan, Somalia and Egypt. [[Chinggid Conflict|'Chinggid Conflict']] Two entire Maroon Army armoured divisions and one Marine were deployed for Operation Velvet Dawn, The tanks from the 2nd and 7th Guards armoured division and the 5th Marine Armoured Division destroyed many Iron Horde tanks. [[Fourth Indochina War|'Fourth Indochina War']] The Azerothian Union upgraded 856 tanks to the AD-5AT standard in preparation for the Azerothian-Vietnamese war. The tanks deployed to Indochina faired well against the older models the Vietnamese were using, though unlike battles against the Iron Horde, the Azerothian Union lost 4 tanks and 85 were damaged during the war. Design Variants AD-5: First production variant, began production in 2052, ended in 2058. AD-5C: First command variant, equipped with two ALD431/AUD-312 command radios with a 15m collapsible mast. AD-5A: Production started in 2058, production continues today. Several minor changes to the turret configuration AD-5AC: Upgraded command variant, along with the usual A variant upgrades, the new command variant is equipped with two ALD439/AUD-450 command radios. AD-5AT King Bangalash: Tropical modifications made to several hundred tanks in preparation for the Azerothian-Vietnamese war, also known as the Fourth Indochina War. Equipped with a Coaxial flamethrower. Mostly used by the Azerothian Marines, in limited use by the Maroon Army. AD-5AA Wyvern: Airborne varient, lightened for airborne operations, in use by the Azerothian Paratrooper Armies. Made to be air dropped via the WiCkd system. AD-5-150 Thunderclap: Heavily modified SPG variant armed with a 150mm N-245 Howitzer. AD-5-35-2 Bladestorm: Self prospelled anti-aircraft weapon Variant created during the Third Great War. Armed with 2 35mm ZisK-4 cannons and 10 Surface-to-air missiles. AD-5-HAB: Heavy assault bridge variant. AD-5-ARV Avatar: Armoured Recovery Vehicle variant. AD-5-MRLS Shockwave: 270mm Multiple Rocket Launcher System variant. AD-5B: '''Production Started in 2064, upgraded with the new Trueshot Fire Control System Mk. 22, the GlaD-120-5 was replaced with the GlaD-120-10, a further evolution of the GlaD-120mm MBT canon. Improved Titansteel Armour and mounts the new Defensive Stance II APS. '''AD-5BC: Upgaded with new ALD450/AUD-250 Command radios. AD-5BU Boar: Urban variant, improved reactive armour, reinforced top, side and rear armour. Defensive Stance II, Urban installed. AD-5BT, King Bangalash II: Improved Tropical variant, still mounts the coaxial flamethrower. AD-5BA, Griffon: Improved Airborne variant. AD-5BD: Special varient in service by armoured and mechanised units from Dalaran. Equipped with an experiemental teleportation device. Notable tanks Maroon Army Ill Wind, SN: 2456-1354: Entered service on the 2nd of May, 2058 with the 2nd Guards Armoured division, First Maroon Army, saw first combat during the Third Great War during the 2nd Battle of Fillydelpia the tank was with several reserve battalions at Tenpony Tower during Operation Sudden Death. Has served in the Rappelberg war, 2nd RDS war, Great expansion, Great Zombie War of 2059, Operation Grizzled protector, the Third World War and the Fourth Indochina war where it took part in the Battle of An Lộc. The Flail, SN: 1954-5673: Entered service on 2056, later upgraded to AD-5A standard on 2058. Became one of the first AD-5-35-2 SPAAG's to enter service. Betty, SN: 57-35: An AD-5C command tank that has taken part in every single Military campaign the Azerothian Union has been apart of. Upgraded to the AD-5AC configuration in 2058, one of the first tanks to be upgraded. Azerothian Marines Firestarter, SN: 2845-6789: Entered service on 2060, later upgraded to the AD-5AT for the Azerothian-Vietnamese War. Took part in the first and second battles of Saigon (Ho Chi Minh City). Camouflage Gallery Woodland.jpg|Woodland Winter.jpg|Winter Volcanic.jpg|Volcanic Urban.jpg|Urban Jungle.jpg|Tropic Desert.jpg|Desert Category:The Azerothian Union Category:Armoured vehicles Category:Tanks Category:Azerothian Military